Yawns of the Lanius
by vechmaster
Summary: Years after the destruction of the flagship the Rebellion is on the defensive. However, a new and potential threat awakens on the edge of Engi space; one that is ancient and could be a great asset to the Federation. Or be the harbinger of destruction to all life...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Sweep's done, we aren't being listened in on." Monty leaned against the wall of the janitors cupboard, his body slackened as he let out a sigh of relief. Pressing his palms flat against the wall, feeling the vibrations of the pounding music through the clinical white plastic.

"And you are sure we won't be heard in here?" A soft feminine voice finally spoke, it's owner taking a look around whilst simultaneously using her free hand to smooth out the creases in her suit; the other hand was busy clutching a sleek metal briefcase.

"Tara, have you been out there? I'm surprised anyone can actually hear anything now." Monty chuckled to himself, drawing a stern glare from the woman.

"Do you know how hard it was to sneak this past customs?" She held up the briefcase, "Surviving the customs process is bad enough; try doing it with a category A contraband."

Gently pushing off from the wall, Monty sighed as he stood up straight. "Look, I understand the importance of this; so let's just get this over with." Idly fiddling with one of his glowing cuff-links, Monty threw a glance at the briefcase. "So, what have you got for me?"

"Data. And not what, who." Tara half-kneeled and gently set the case on the floor, "It's safe now; we're with allies." She spoke to the case.

" _Verified._ " The case hummed with a matter-of-fact voice, deadpan and mechanical. The metallic surface begun to shift and twist, deforming and quickly taking a more humanoid visage. Within the space of a few seconds it had completed its transformation, a dull green light flowed into the room as a screen activated on what was the head of the construct.

"An Engi?" Strafing around the being, Monty examined it. In return the Engi followed his movements with its head; various lines of code and data pouring down the screen that it's face consisted of.

Tara nodded sternly. "Yes, an Engi. This is…"

" _My designation is Theta of the 1st Macro-cluster._ " The Engi cut Tara off, drawing a momentary glare from her.

"T-1-M… Tim. Got it." Monty returned to his place, nodding to the Engi.

" _Theta of the…. Affirmative._ " It begun to correct him, however Tara's shaking head quickly put an end to that.

"Can you see why this was so important?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"If it's important enough for you to smuggle a 'Xeno' through the blockade, yeah. I can." Holding up his finger Monty leaned to the door and opened it a crack, the music of the club seeped in as Monty glanced about. Shutting the door he pulled over a nearby mop and jammed it under the handle. "Good thing this place still uses manual doors…"

"What was it?" Raising an eyebrow Tara reached into her suit jacket. Tim also turned to watch the door.

"Just a couple that drunk too much; no need for a shoot-out." Monty pulled over a box and sat down, looking up at Tim. "So, what does he know that is so important?"

"Have you heard of the Lanius?" Tara continued to stand, shooting a disdainful glance at Monty's overt casualness.

He shook his head "Can't say I have…"

"Neither has the rest of this spiral arm. They are a new species."

" _Incorrect._ " Tim quickly cut off Tara again, drawing the same reaction. " _I shall brief the Ally. My data regarding the situation is more adequate._ "

"Fine." re-crossing her arms, Tara turned to Tim.

" _Approximately five months, ten days and eleven hours local time ago Engi sub-hive Gamma eighteen was disconnected from the network. Five months..._ " Tim glanced at Tara as she gestured for him to hurry. " _... Omitting redundant data. Continuing: A ship was deployed to compile a diagnostic report, the report indicated complete deletion of Gamma eighteen._ " Tim turned to the empty space between Tara and Monty; projecting a pale green hologram from his hand Tim displayed various images.

"And this was the Lanius' doing?" Monty leaned closer as he spoke, getting a better look.

" _Affirmative. Upon departure from Gamma eighteen the ship was attacked; fortunately it transmitted a single packet of data containing a compositional analysis of a metal alloy. Additionally an image was sent._ " The hologram changed, displaying a low-resolution image of a vaguely humanoid being; however it's form was unsettlingly foreign. " _The entity being displayed is not present in any life form database; additionally the analysis was taken of its outer body. Further analysis found it contained minerals present precisely five point seven two million years ago, Federation Standard Time._ " The hologram was switched off.

"So… what you are telling me is that these Lanius pre-date even the Zoltan?" Monty stood up and blinked, his eyes adjusting again to the dim light inside of the cupboard.

" _Affirmative._ "

"We also believe they consume metal in great quantities." Tara shifted her stance as she spoke.

"Have you tried communicating?"

" _Affirmative. Gamma eighteen was recorded to have sent eleven broadcasts._ "

Monty bit the inside of his lip. "So, where do I come in?"

Tara stepped forward, "We need you to deliver… Tim.. To the nearest Federation outpost."

"Rodel-8? Couldn't you have gone there yourself?"

"Too risky, especially with the Rebels now on the defensive. You know how to hide from their patrols. We need to keep this away from their eyes, especially because…." Tara's speech was cut off by a sharp pounding on the door.

"Open the door, now and prepare for a full sweep. By order of Commander Darrion of the Rebellion." A voice barked, distorted by some form of mask.

"Shit." Monty took a few steps back; dragging Tim to the very rear of the tiny room. Reaching into his own jacket, he drew his own weapon; it emitted a quiet but shrill hum as he flicked off the safety. Following his lead Tara did the same.

"They must have spotted something though my jammer…" Squaring her shoulders Tara took aim at the door.

"Final warning. Open the door now!" The rebel barked once more.

"Tim." Monty glanced over his shoulder. "There should be an old sewer access back there, can you get it open?" As he spoke Monty started pushing a metal cabinet in front of the door; Tara started with a cabinet of her own.

" _Affirmative._ " Kneeling down, the Engi quickly got to work.

"I have a ship stashed a few blocks east; should be enough to get to the proper ship… You did get me a proper ship; right?" Monty looked at Tara.

"The old Brannigan dry dock; hanger seventeen."

"Get the cutting charges." The voices from behind the door could barely be heard; however what was audible put a grim look on the faces of the two.

"Tim, you got it open yet?" Monty turned.

" _Affirmative._ " Tim responded quickly before dropping down. A feral hiss flared up from the other side of the door, the pungent scent of melting plastic filled the air. Tara and Monty pushed off from the makeshift barricade and dropped down into the access hatch.

The two landed on the dry concrete floor of the pipe, the dull sound echoing around. "Tara, the ship is straight ahead."

"Good, get going. I'll draw them away." She raised her gun again.

"Are you sure?"

"Not enough time, Tim and the data are more important. Hurry."

" _Affirmative. Haste is required._ "

"Alright… Stay safe." Monty tapped Tim's shoulder before setting off down the tunnel. As the two ran the sounds of a firefight erupted in the distance, eventually and suddenly the echoes stopped. The tunnel was plunged into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The pale green light of Tim's screen and the dull orange glow of Monty's cuff links was all that illuminated the old sewer tunnel. The sound of the two running was all that echoed through the darkened air. The metal feet of the Engi, and the rubber soled shoes of the Human.

"We shouldn't be too far from the ship now…" Panted Monty as he ran, glancing to a faded number painted on the wall.

" _Affirmative._ " Tim turned his head to look back down the tunnel; the sound of heavy boots could be heard as they charged across the concrete. " _Caution. We are being pursued._ "

Monty turned his head as well, "Damn… alright we need to hurry." Keeping his gun in hand he started sprinting; Tim close behind, his body morphed into a thinner, almost skeletal, frame. A bend in the tunnel closed in from up ahead, causing Monty to let of a relieved chuckle, "The ship is just around the bend, keep goi…" A crackling bolt of energy cut him off as it snarled though the air and left a glowing spot on the concrete where it finally impacted.

"Halt!" A soldier clad in orange armour barked at the two, a pistol held in hand and steam rising from the vents.

"Tim, get the ship started!" Monty waved Tim down the tunnel as he wheeled around, the air crackled with energy as he fired twice in response.

Sprinting down the tunnel, Tim came to a halt in front of a large object covered with an equally large tarp. Bright red flashes flared up in the darkness back down the tunnel, the roaring of the air accompanied each caustic burst. Tugging away the tarp, Tim stood before the industrial shuttle, it's cuboid shapes contrasting with the sleek form of the Engi.

"TIM?! Where are you?" Monty called out as he dropped behind a discarded crate, bolts of energy tearing through the air above him. With a click the empty energy cartridge popped out of his gun, the cylinder clattered to the floor, steam rising from its glowing surface. Reaching into his pocket Monty fished around for a new cartridge, however before he had a chance to reload the tunnel was filled with the roaring of engines. Monty threw his arm across his eyes as the storm of dust and dirt washed over him as the ship drifted down the tunnel; it's engines causing the air to ripple with heat.

"Back! BACK!" Shouts from the soldiers could be heard. Monty could feel his hairs stand on end as the air crackled with energy, the loud thudding and oppressive heat was next, shortly followed by the yells of the soldiers as the less-than-legal weaponry unleashed several rounds of fire. The pungent odour of charred flesh rose from the glowing mound of molten slag left at the epicentre of the attack.

Quickly the dust settled as the ship landed. " _Designation Ally, are you undamaged?_ " Tim called out to Monty from the cockpit door.

"Just call me Monty; and I'm fine… thanks." Standing and brushing the dust from his clothes, Monty clambered inside and deposited himself at the controls.

Tim nodded, " _Affirmative. Monty._ " Sitting awkwardly in the co-pilots chair he turned to Monty. " _Your briefing on the current situation is incomplete. I shall continue now._ "

Monty held up his hand to stop the Engi. "Not now, we still need to get out of here… and chances are there is a patrol ship waiting for us on the surface…" Flicking various switches and prodding various buttons Monty ignited the engines of the ship once more; the door locked with a loud click as the engines roared and pushed the vehicle into the air. "Buckle up, chances are I am going to be doing some… unconventional manoeuvres." As Tim pulled the straps around his body and clamped them in place, Monty grabbed and pushed two levers forward; the nacelles of the craft swivelled and locked in a forward position and almost detonated with a yell of fire and heat, shunting the ship onwards down the tunnel.

Dust and wind whipped around the small craft as it snarled through the air. A bright light in the distance indicated the exit; however the flashing blip on one of the many screens removed any hopes that the flight would remain uneventful.

"Unregistered shuttle. Land immediately and prepare for detainment." The comms panel growled to life, the gruff voice of a Rebel Soldier barked out of the speakers. The light of the exit was quickly blotted out in part as a patrol ship drifted into position.

" _Designation Monty, it is inadvisable to comply._ "

Pushing more levers forwards Monty nodded as the shuttle accelerated further, "Yeah, yeah I know all that…" The silhouette of the patrol ship stayed firmly in position.

"Unidentified shuttle. Land now!" The comms unit barked once more; however the order fell on deaf ears. "Shit… Alright, charge ion cannons…" The comms link cut off with the mutter from the Rebel on the other side. From the patrol ships nacelles a feral blue light begun to bubble and congeal as the ion cannons begun to charge.

"Oh hell…" Monty growled under his breath. With an audible screech, the orbs of gel were released from the cannons; the electricity squealing as it arced around the blobs. Grunting, Monty wrenched the controls to the side, sending the ship into a spinning strafe around the projectiles; the engines snarled as they tried to stabilise the shuttle once more. The shuttle redoubled its acceleration towards the exit; the patrol ship swerving downwards to avoid a collision as it's target sped out of the tunnel.

Dazed for a mere moment, the patrol ship quickly snapped into pursuit. The two ships roared into the sky, a complex and graceless dance of tracking and evasion. Thunderous claps rang from the patrol ship as its ion cannons fired once more, Monty tearing at the controls as he barely managed a dodge. The ships continued their high speed waltz as the heavy, screaming thuds of energy cannons rang out, their projectiles glancing off the orange form of the patrol ship and leaving glowing trenches of molten slag. While the patrol ship was reeling back from the damage, Monty took the opportunity to accelerate in the hopes of escaping; the engines lighting up in a bellowing inferno of heat and sound. However, in his haste an alert had not been noticed; and before anyone could react, a missile from the patrol ship embedded itself in a nacelle with a sickening crunch.

" _Alert. Monty, a critical error has…_ " Tim was cut off as the missile detonated. Shreds of the engine nacelle rained down upon the landscape below; the twisted bulk of the ship spiralled downwards in close, burning pursuit.


End file.
